Alura In-Ze
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Kala In-Ze Superman: Little Girl Lost (Part 1). This was Alura's name in Superman: The Animated Series. | continuity = DC Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Argo City | known relatives = Zor-El Husband, deceased Kara Zor-El Daughter with Zor-El. Jor-El Brother-in-law, deceased. Lara Lor-Van Sister-in-law through marriage to Zor-El, deceased. Kal-El Nephew through marriage to Zor-El. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Action Comics'' #252 Original Pre-Crisis version of Allura In-Ze. ''Superman/Batman'' #9 Post-Crisis introduction. | final appearance = ''Superman: War of the Supermen'' #1 | actor = }} Alura In-Ze is a fictional alien and a recurring character featured in comic books published by DC Comics. The character was originally conceived as part of the Pre-Crisis Silver Age era of continuity and was associated with the Superman family of comic book titles. Under her original name, Allura In-Ze, she first appeared in flashback in ''Action Comics'' #252 in May, 1959. The character was re-imagined for Post-Crisis continuity and was re-introduced in the pages of ''Superman/Batman'' #9 in June, 2004. Biography Alura In-Ze was a native of the planet Krypton who lived in Argo City. She was the wife of scientist Zor-El and the mother of Kara Zor-El, aka, Supergirl. Utilizing Brainiac's technology, Alura and the people of Argo City survived the destruction of Krypton. Sensing the utilization of his force field tech, Brainiac returned and integrated those individuals who he deemed valuable into the bottle city of Kandor. Alura's daughter, Kara, was able to escape Brainiac's reach as she was sent to Earth to join her cousin, Kal-El. Alura and her husband remained on Brainiac's ship for many years, but succeeded in making a life for themselves. Some time ago, Brainiac came to the planet Earth with the intent of appropriating their various cultures as well. He came into conflict with Alura's nephew Superman who defeated Brainiac and liberated Kandor. He relocated Kandor not far from his arctic Fortress of Solitude whereupon he restored it to it's original size. The city then became known as New Krypton. The liberated citizens of Kandor were now free to do whatever they wanted. Under a yellow sun, Alura's (as well as the other Kryptonians) cell structure processed the ultraviolet radiation, enhancing her physical traits to superhuman levels. She could now fly, project blasts of thermal energy and perform Herculean feats of strength, just like Superman. Superman: New Krypton Special 1 Alura's husband, Zor-El, attempted to assimilate the Kandorians into regular Earth culture, but Alura didn't share her husband's idealism. She believed that Earthlings were just a weaker, lesser version of Kryptonians. Having lived as a refugee for so many years, Alura was not ready to compromise any aspect of Kryptonian culture. Without her husband's knowledge, Alura employed the aid of a Kandorian military contingent led by Commander Gor. Believing that Superman's more dangerous adversaries represented a threat to not only Superman, but to all Kryptonians, she instructed Commander Gor to abduct several known felons from Stryker's Island Penitentiary and relocate them to the Phantom Zone. This incident proved highly controversial as several Science Police guards at Stryker's were killed during the prison break. When Superman learned of the unfortunate deaths, he pleaded with Zor-El and Alura to help bring these renegade Kryptonians to justice. Alura didn't reveal the part that she played in this controversey, but also didn't express any remorse either. Superman 682 Alura's commitment towards Kryptonian ideals took a bitter turn when two known agents of Project 7734, Metallo and Reactron invaded New Krypton and murdered Zor-El. Alura presided over her husband's funeral services. Following this, Alura continued working on a project originally begun by Zor-El. Using elements of the Sunstone crystal, as well as reverse-engineered components of the original Brainiac probes, Alura activated a device that uprooted all of New Krypton from the Earth. The city-state flew into the sky and took position around the sun on the opposite orbit of Earth. She publicly declared that since Kryptonians were obviously no longer welcome on Earth, then Earthlings (as well as Superman) would not be permitted on New Krypton. Action Comics 873 Once New Krypton was in a fixed orbit, Alura then used a Phantom Zone Projector and freed many of the Phantom Zone prisoners, including General Zod, Ursa and Non. Superman 684 Brainiac was unleashing his robot troops onto New Krypton and the Kryptonian citizens rose up to fight the drones. Kal-El, furious at Zod for allowing the people to die, became Superman once again. Superman entered Brainiac's ship. Superboy, Mon-El and the Legion of Superheroes joined the fight and revealed to Zod that other planets were located in Brainiac's ship. Zod sendt Supergirl off and arrested the Legionnaires. Superman was about to face off against Brainiac when he was floored by a blast of Kryptonite by none other than Luthor who was working with Brainiac. Superman: Last Stand of New Krypton 1 Meanwhile, Supergirl and Mon-El were fighting Brainiac probes when Mon-El reecived a telepathic message from Tellus. Mon-El had to save Superman and told Supergirl to get the Kryptonians to work together. Supergirl rushed to her mother's aid and saw Alura fighting with Superboy. Kara punched Connor away but Superboy came back to save them both from a Brainiac probe. Supergirl told Alura of the Legion mission and challenged her to stand up to Zod. Alura pardoned the Legion and sent Supergirl with them to fight Brainiac. This lead to a confrontation between Zod and Alura. Supergirl Vol 5 51 Notes & Trivia See also External Links * * * Allura In-Ze from the Superman Wiki References ---- Category:House of El Category:Superman/Batman: Supergirl from Krypton/Characters Category:Characters with biographies Category:Carolyn Seymour/Characters